


I Accept

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Johnlock, More tags later, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silver Fox Lestrade, Tags Are Hard, Top Mycroft, Topping from the Bottom, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade goes to see Mycroft Holmes about a proposition... Takes place after the story Now, but can be read alone. Comes before Not So Secret Admirer. The two stories can be read separately.Techincally Not So Secret Admirer comes before both Now and I Accept.





	

[Not So Secret Admirer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9726995)

Lestrade sat in a very comfortable straight back chair, he ran a hand through his hair, but in the end, he left his hand there tugging lightly. His head was down, purposely avoiding eye contact with the other person in the room, he didn’t want to face them yet, he couldn’t believe he was here, saying what he was saying.

“I- I just stood there. I watched them have this incredible sex.”

“Were you aroused?”

“God help me, but yes. I wanted to look away, at least, I knew I should look away, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. I didn’t want to.”

“Why are you here Inspector? Why are you telling me this about my little brother and his partner?”

Lestrade finally looked up at Mycroft, “Because you have propositioned me several times, Sherlock mentioned perhaps I should take you up on your offer, and I’m ready to accept.”

With one eyebrow delicately raised, Mycroft gave one of his prim smiles, crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. “All right.”

Lestrade gave a small smile, “All right. So, what's next?”

“We have sex. I know you know how it works, you were married for quite a few years.”

 

Lestrade, fidgeted, the only sign that he was nervous. He wiped both hands over his face roughly, “Why me? Why did you choose me and not someone else? You’re a high-ranking official, I’m sure you come across many men who would be willing to take you up on this sort of offer.”

“Well, frankly Lestrade you intrigue me. You are of average intelligence, you’re tall, a silver fox by many standards, you have a high moral ground, you’re loyal and you know how to keep a secret. Why did you finally decide to accept my offer?”

“I’m sure you could answer that question better than me, you Holmeses know what drive people better than we know ourselves.”

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.” Mycroft hid his face behind his hands so all that Lestrade could see were his eyes.

“I was curious after seeing...ahem, after seeing Sherlock and John.”

“But why accept my offer, why not as you say, find a man more to your liking and try with them?”

“I’m not queer, I have never been attracted to men, I wouldn’t even know where to start in looking for a suitable...partner. So, are you still wanting to do this or are you just giving me a hard time? I should go out to a gay bar until I get hit on by someone, and take them home.”

Mycroft eyes darkened at his suggestion. “I haven’t begun to give you a hard time inspector. And no, you will not, should not go find some random man at a gay bar. You might catch something. Besides, that is not the way you should want your first time to be. You should be with someone who will be gentle with your first experience, who will take the time out to make you feel comfortable, to endeavour to find out what you like and to please you.”

 

Lestrade’s hands felt sweaty, his heart was racing and his mouth felt dry. His body felt completely out of sync. He was really going to bloody do this. With Mycroft Holmes of all people. His friend's brother.

 

Mycroft stood up, he approached Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade slowly, afraid the man might change his mind and bolt. He could tell he was somewhat nervous, but not as nervous as he would think he would be.

Mycroft was also aware that he didn’t quite give off the impression of a careful and gentle lover. He seemed very cold to most people, and normally that suited him just fine, but Greg Lestrade really did intrigue him. He had wanted the man ever since he had looked into the detective when he and Sherlock had started their business agreement. Greg showed such passion for what he did, he wasn’t afraid to ask for help, and he knew his own limitations, seldom people are that aware of themselves. He could only imagine what all of that would transfer to in the bedroom. Oh, and he mustn’t forget that Greg Lestrade was very handsome. He was only 3 years older than Mycroft but appeared younger.

Mycroft always found himself staring at the man’s hands, they were strong capable hands, gentle hands. Hands he had no doubt would learn to please him.

Mycroft unbuttoned his suit jacket and walked around to the back of Lestrade’s chair. He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, massaged lightly before helping Lestrade out of his jacket. Mycroft tossed it over to his vacated chair.

 

Lestrade leaned his head back against the chair as Mycroft started on the buttons of his shirt. Mycroft found himself enraptured with every bit of flesh he uncovered. He allowed his thumbs to brush lightly over Lestrade’s nipples. A sharp intake of breath from the inspector spurred him on further. He leaned over, capturing one of those tiny little morsels with his lips, tugging lightly before flicking his tongue over it. Greg reached up, rubbing a hand over Mycroft's back. Turning his attention to the other nipple Mycroft undid the rest of the buttons. He stood back up straight in order to pull the shirt completely off. Coming around to the front of the chair, the elder Holmes brother sat back on his haunches, admiring the man before him. He was toned, tanned, with a sprinkling of salt and pepper chest hair. The Detective Inspector was in surprisingly good shape for his age, He made 53 look good. Which in turn had Mycroft feeling a bit hesitant about revealing his own body to the man before him. “You are exquisite, if I may say so.”

 

Lestrade was aware that he was breathing heavy, that he was slowly allowing himself to be aroused by this usually callous man. Mycroft was being very careful with him. Pausing, giving him a chance to back out. He had been right, this was much better than going to a bar and picking someone up he didn’t know, who most likely would not be as considerate as Mycroft was currently being. And who would’ve thought Mycroft could be gentle and considerate about anything?

Greg decided it was his turn to do a little exploring, he eased the suit jacket from Mycroft’s shoulders,  the overly swank bastard had on a vest as well, figures. Mycroft had rested his hands on Lestrade’s thighs as he pulled his tie free of his vest, loosening it and sliding it from his neck. Next, he undid the buttons on his vest and then the on the shirt. As Lestrade was preparing to remove the articles of clothing, Mycroft placed his hand on his, stopping him. Lestrade looked at him, and for the first time this evening he saw uncertainty and maybe insecurity reflected on the man’s face. “What’s wrong? Have you changed your mind?” Lestrade asked, although he didn’t think he had, it was something else. He really couldn’t fathom Mycroft being insecure, though.

“No, I haven’t, have you?”

Lestrade shook his head no.

“Well, it’s just that, although you are just a tad bit older than I, you are in-” Mycroft looked Lestrade over, “superb shape.”

Lestrade smiled encouragingly, Mycroft revealing this insecurity made him feel a little more in control of how things were going. It also made Mycroft seem more human. He cupped the side of the man’s face and stroked his thumb over the smooth skin of his jaw. “You’ve nothing to worry about, I’m sure you will look just as good out of your clothes as you do in them.” Lestrade wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but when Mycroft removed his hand, he figured it must’ve been.

Instead of taking Mycroft's shirt and vest off he said, “Stand up.” Mycroft did as asked and Greg followed suit. Now he slid the shirt and vest from Mycroft and placed them on the seat he’d just vacated. The two men were close in height, with Mycroft being 3 inches taller. Physically they matched up well.

 

Mycroft stood there, waiting, now that he was literally divested he was feeling rather nervous. Lestrade ran his hands up and down his arms, then brought them up to frame his face. Mycroft's heart rate picked up, he was definitely nervous. This man was out of his league, why did he ever think he could best him?

The brush of Greg's lips against his own was at first so fleeting Mycroft thought he must have imagined it. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. He was on the verge of opening them when he felt the press of lips more firmly. Lestrade still held his face between his hands like he didn’t want Mycroft to go anywhere. He need not worry, Mycroft was staying put. He lifted his own hand to Lestrade's wrist, his thumb rubbing circles over his pulse. He would be patient, he would allow the D.I. to take as much time as he needed, to go as slow as he needed.

 

This was nice, not at all different from kissing his wife, well, ex-wife Lestrade thought as he cupped the back of Mycroft’s head, and nibbled at the man’s lower lip. Mycroft exhaled sharply sending small shivers across Lestrade's skin. Lestrade traced over the same spot with the tip of his tongue, and when Mycroft’s lips parted he didn’t think about it, he just slid right in, slowly running his tongue around and against the other man’s, he tasted of peppermint and slightly of tea. Lestrade was acutely aware of the fact that Mycroft was allowing him to lead, he pulled out of their slow kiss, resting their foreheads together they simply breathed in each other for several long moments. Finally, Lestrade whispered, “Touch me, I won’t break.”

When Mycroft still didn’t move Lestrade made another bold move, he fisted his hands in the material of Mycroft trousers and brought their bodies flush together. Splaying a hand against the small of Mycroft’s back he kissed the man before him again. He sucked at Mycroft's tongue and he moaned into him, he didn’t realize it until Mycroft pulled away looking at him. And then they crashed back into one another, their kiss becoming frantic.

Mycroft couldn’t believe the chemistry between Lestrade and himself. Things were going well, it was flowing naturally. Lestrade was kissing him like a starved man like he was trying to swallow him whole. He loved it, such passion. Mycroft had his hands full of Lestrade's tight arse and he found himself moaning with the friction of their bodies pressing against one another. He had to have this man. But really he wanted to see him fully nude and laid out before him.

They were in his home office, not the most romantic room of the house but it did have a fireplace. Mycroft broke away from the heated kiss, placing small kisses against the detective’s lips and down across his lovely jaw, just a hint of stubble was there, creating a light contrast to the softness of the man’s lips. Mycroft kissed on down to Lestrade's neck. Most people were sensitive in this area. He continued to place simple kisses around his neck until he felt Lestrade’s hand come up and hold him in place. Mycroft bit down lightly, drawing a small gasp from Lestrade, he repeated the action following it with an immediate lap of his tongue soothing the minor sting.

Lestrade now had his other arm wrapped under his arm and across his back, grasping his shoulder, his nails digging into his skin slightly. Mycroft sucked the skin over Lestrade's erratic pulse into his mouth, pulling the skin through his teeth and then licking the area before sucking on it again. He knew it would leave a mark, that was the point. Mycroft felt Lestrade’s arousal against his thigh, he began unbuttoning the man’s trousers and then stopped.

Lestrade looked at Mycroft with heavy lidded eyes. “What? What’s the problem?” he asked breathlessly.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. One moment please.” Mycroft walked out of the room, he needed to grab a couple of supplies.

Lestrade sat down in his original seat. His breathing was slowing and his mind was starting to clear some of the haze. What was he doing? Sex with Mycroft Holmes? He ran a hand over his face and felt how swollen his lips were. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed kissing Mycroft. He was sure Mycroft was adept at everything he did, so it was no surprise that he was a good kisser.

 

Mycroft entered back into his office, Lestrade had sat down, eyes closed, with one hand on his lips and the other rested in his lap. Mycroft walked past Lestrade and spread a thick blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace. He placed another blanket and the other items in his hand on the floor. Walking back over to Lestrade whose eyes were now open and fixated on Mycroft’s crotch. It was quite obvious that he was turned on by the inspector. He reached out his hand, helping Greg up.

Lestrade allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and up against Mycroft. They kissed slowly, Mycroft slipping his hand inside his trousers, fingertips brushing the head of his cock. He moaned and tried to press closer, to get more of his touch. Instead, Mycroft dropped to his knees and undid Lestrade's shoes, helping him out of them. And then he did the same for his own shoes, standing up to toe them off quickly.

Mycroft was starting to feel desperate for the other man. It had been quite awhile since he had allowed himself to find solace and release with another person. He slid his hands down the back of Lestrade’s trousers cupping his arse quickly before pushing his trousers to the floor. Lestrade stood there in his Union Jack briefs, arousal straining against the fabric. Mycroft raised his eyebrow at the other man, looking pointedly at his pants.

Lestrade shrugged and gave a lopsided grin, “Well you are the British government, queen and country and all of that, I thought you might appreciate them.”

Mycroft hooked his thumbs in the front of the waistband, smiling, “I would appreciate them more if they were off.” And with that he slid the small bit of cloth down, following down behind it.

Lestrade braced a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder as he stepped out of them. Mycroft looked up the length of his body and gave a wicked smile. Lestrade stiffened. He’d only ever saw this look when the man thought he was being clever. What could it mean in this context? He wasn’t waiting long before he found out. Mycroft took him in hand swiftly and before Lestrade could process what was happening, Mycroft had his lips wrapped around his prick. His hips jerked forward of their own volition. He let out a deep groan. Oh, but this was nice. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d received a blowjob, let alone a decent one. He looked down and watched as Mycroft worked him in and out of his mouth. The man was skilled, he massaged his balls in one hand, while the other stroked him in time with his mouth.

Mycroft was enjoying this bit, taking the D.I. apart with his mouth. He knew it had been a while since the man had had sex. Mycroft sucked at the stiff prick in his mouth, corkscrewing his hand up and down, meeting his lips. Greg was a little more than average in size, Mycroft knew he could never hope to fit all of the man in his mouth. He felt Lestrade’s balls tighten in his hands, he didn’t want him to come like this, he wanted him to have the full experience.

 

Much to Lestrade’s dismay, Mycroft let him slip from his mouth and he stood up. Walking over to the door he turned off the room light, leaving it bathed in the gentle amber colors of the fire. Mycroft quickly shed his own trousers and pants, and led Lestrade by the hand to the fireplace, sinking to his knees and pulling the other man with him. It was now his turn to show Lestrade how it could be between two men.

 

Mycroft pushed gently at Lestrade's chest silently instructing him to lay down. He moved between the man’s legs, pushing them up so that his knees were bent and his feet flat. Mycroft reached behind him, pouring some lube in his hand. Making eye contact with the D.I., Mycroft rubbed the lube over his arsehole, getting it nice and wet. He rubbed his other hand up and down Lestrade’s chest trying to keep him relaxed and aroused, he could feel the other man’s  nervousness. “Relax Greg. The more relaxed you are the better. I won’t do anything you don’t want to. And feel free to stop me at any time.” Mycroft kept his voice pitched low and he spoke softly, hoping to help the other man feel more relaxed. All he was doing was rubbing his finger back and forth over his anus and perineum. It wasn’t enough to fully relax Greg. But since he wasn’t asking him to stop or trying to get up, it was his job as an attentive lover to make sure he relaxed and enjoyed himself.

Mycroft laid beside him on his side, he pushed Lestrade's one leg down flat, placing his own leg slightly over it. He kissed Lestrade slowly, wanting to build up the heat from a few moments ago. He ran a hand over Greg's thigh, fingers trailing through the hairs there, sending little shivers up the man’s body.

Lestrade knew he was now out of his depths, the ball was irrevocably in Mycroft’s hands. He was extremely nervous now that they were both horizontal. But, he wanted to continue, so he needed to at least try to get back in the sexy headspace from earlier. He turned towards Mycroft, cupping the man’s face as they kissed. Lestrade needed to treat this the same way He would if he was with a female. He’d never been shy about telling his wife or any partners before her what he wanted or liked, so why start now? “My neck.”

Mycroft smiled when Lestrade gave him direction, it made it so much easier. Moving his mouth to Lestrade’s neck he kissed and nibbled his way around that territory, adding a couple more marks to the growing collection. Lestrade moaned and writhed in his arms, clinging to his shoulders, he could feel the detective was again fully aroused. Taking his cue from the man’s anatomy he slipped a finger back between the inspector’s arse cheeks, pressuring lightly, circling with said finger. Lestrade moaned against his neck softly. Mycroft took a gamble and pushed the fingertip in, just to the first knuckle. A small gasp from the man in his arms. Mycroft kissed him again, he couldn’t help it, Lestrade was very responsive. He gave small moans, deep sighs, and gasps. In his excitement he bit Lestrade hard on the bottom lip, this produced the loudest moan yet. He sucked the lip in his mouth to soothe it, he hadn’t meant to bite so hard. Lestrade had a hand on the back of his head when he broke from the kiss and pressed, Mycroft knew what he wanted.

Lestrade shivered in Mycroft’s capable hands. Mycroft kissed, sucked and bit at his neck. “Harder.” Greg gasped out. Mycroft obliged, and Lestrade couldn’t stop his loud groan if he tried, and another as he felt Mycroft slip his finger all the way in.

Mycroft used his long, slender fingers to his advantage, as he distracted Lestrade with his mouth, he slowly opened the D.I. up with gentle circles.

After minutes of this, he could honestly say Lestrade had relaxed and was enjoying himself. But Mycroft was sorry to say he was bored with this. He pulled away from a moaning Lestrade and kneeled between his thighs. As he took Greg’s erection in his mouth he added a second finger. Lestrade arched off the floor. Mycroft chose to believe it was because of his mouth.

 

Lestrade shook his head back and forth. This- this was much better. Mycroft had an exceptional mouth. And his fingers were rubbing over his prostate. It was a lot to process. Every time Mycroft hollowed his cheeks and massaged with his tongue. He gave licks at the head of his cock and long deep sucks. Every time Mycroft allowed the head of his dick to hit the back of his throat Lestrade came a little closer to losing it.

 

Mycroft was sure Lestrade was physically ready, he slowly removed his fingers and gave his cock one last lick. Still kneeling between his thighs Mycroft asked Lestrade an important question.

“Do you want to use protection? I know you are clean, I checked out your latest physical and lab work. I’m clean as well. But it is strictly up to you.”

Lestrade thought about it, he should’ve thought about that before even coming over here. “Yes. For now.”

Mycroft nodded once and picked up a condom, it was one of the items he had come back with. He passed it to Lestrade. “Put it on me, would you.”

Lestrade's hands were suddenly very sweaty. He hadn’t had to use a condom in ages let alone put one on another man. He sat up taking the condom from Mycroft, pinching the head of the condom he rolled it down Mycroft’s cock. He gauged the man’s size while doing so. He was of average size he supposed. He was very grateful that he wasn’t as endowed as John, otherwise, he’d never have gotten this far with the man, he would’ve run away at first look. Having finished the task he looked at Mycroft, leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him down atop him as he laid back down. Lestrade shuddered at the feel of their cocks rubbing against one another.

 

Mycroft settled between Lestrade's thighs allowing the head of his cock to push lightly against his opening. Lestrade placed a hand against Mycroft lower back, this encouraged Mycroft to push a little more insistently. He kissed Lestrade slowly like he had in the beginning. Letting his tongue explore the other man. Inch by inch he slid in until he was fully seated. He rested his forehead against Lestrade's. “Fuck.” he hissed.

Lestrade ran a shaky hand up and down Mycroft’s back. “You never struck me as the type to curse.” His voice was heavily strained.

“I’ve been known to partake in the use of profanity when the moment calls for it. Like now, when I am balls deep in someone as gorgeous as you.”

Lestrade laughed, and it caused him to tighten around Mycroft who moaned in response.

“And I see you engage in a bit of dirty talk as well, surprise, surprise.”

“Oh, I assure you I can get plenty dirty.”

Lestrade rocked his hips up and both men groaned. “Show me.”

 

Mycroft crashed his mouth against Lestrade's sucking on his tongue as expertly as he’d done with his prick moments ago. Lestrade moaned into his mouth. Mycroft couldn’t hold back much longer, he gave small experimental thrust into Lestrade, surprised when the man thrust back. Mycroft growled going for Lestrade's pulse again, he bit the inspector hard, then soothed the spot with his tongue, sucking hard and being rewarded with loud moans and heavy breathing. Mycroft sat up, pushing Lestrade’s thighs forward so that they were flush with his stomach. Holding the man down by his thighs, he gave long slow thrust, watching as he disappeared in and out of the older man. He watched Greg for signs of pain, but he gave as good as he got.

Lestrade was looking at him, there didn’t seem to be a shy bone in his body. Mycroft reached out and began stroking the man. A loud moan escaped his mouth. Mycroft watched as Lestrade bit down on his lip and rolled his hips down and then up; he reached up and pinched his own nipples.

Mycroft watched in awe. This man was on fire. The inspector rolled his hips again. “Fuck Greg!”

“I thought that’s what you were doing.” Lestrade smiled. Mycroft drove his hips into the other man hard. “Ohh...Bastard.” Lestrade just barely breathed out. “Come on, show me that dirty mouth.” Lestrade taunted. “Tell me how bad you've wanted to fuck me.”

Mycroft was shocked at the turn of events, apparently D.I. Lestrade had quite the filthy mouth. Mycroft wasn’t really a dirty talker, it had just seemed like the right thing to say at the time. So what the hell did he say to this man. He leaned over and kissed the man hard, not being gentle anymore, stalling while he thought of what to say. He guess the truth would suffice. As he drove his cock into the detective inspector he told him exactly how bad it had been. “Every time I saw you I wanted to bend your sweet arse over the nearest piece of furniture and drive myself into you repeatedly.” Lestrade moaned in response. “Remember that time I came by your office and I grabbed your arm as you walked by?”

“Yeah?”

“I was so close to taking you on your desk right there. Glass walls and all.”

“Yeah? You should have, would’ve saved us time.”

“I was so hard I couldn’t possibly walk through the precinct.”

Lestrade laughed. “And there I was thinking you were playing King of the castle laying claim to my office, sitting in my chair.”

“I wanted to lay claim to _you_. Make you scream my name, let all of Scotland Yard hear you. Now, no more talking!” Mycroft tightened his hand on Lestrade's hip and began stroking the man’s prick again.

“Mmm, you feel good. Say my name Mycroft.”

“Greg…”

“Say it like you mean it,” Lestrade demanded as he rocked his hips into Mycroft.

“Greeeeg! Ohhh....fu- Greg…”

Mycroft pulled out of Lestrade. “Turn over, quickly now.”

Lestrade turned but he took his time, when he was finally on his hands and knees he arched his back and looked over it at Mycroft. The man looked like he was going to bust at any moment. He smiled. This had turned out far better than he’d thought. Who would’ve known under Mycroft’s icy exterior lay a hot blooded animal. He was still a bit of a chav, but still very hot. And he knew his way around a man’s body. Lestrade started to stroke himself, he needed to catch up to Mycroft. He groaned out at the sensations. Every time Mycroft slammed into him his breath rushed out of him.

“Fuck Greg.”

Lestrade's hands pumped faster on his cock, “Mmm, fuck...dammit Mycr-” Lestrade cried out, his head dropping down between his shoulders as he came. “Fucking bastard…” he breathed out quietly.

Feeling Lestrade tighten around him as he came pushed Mycroft to his own orgasm. He fell against the D.I. breathing heavy. Knowing how tender Lestrade would be feeling he pulled out slowly rolling over onto his back. His breathing was still rapid when he felt Lestrade roll into him, head resting on his bicep.

“Christ Lestrade. That was- perfect.”

Lestrade couldn’t agree more. He leaned over giving Mycroft a quick kiss.

“Next time, I’ll let you top.”

“Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time? Lestrade questioned.

Mycroft turned and raised one eyebrow at him, straight-faced.

Lestrade huffed, “Bastard…”

“I think you’re rather fond of calling me that.”

“Maybe a little.” Lestrade pulled Mycroft against him, “But you’re my Bastard.”

“I thought you’d see it my way.”

  
Not So Secret Admirer


End file.
